Love on Live
by TyyTyy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and there were two kinds of people-one who enjoys their alone time and singleness, and the other who is over the top and wants to show off their love to the entire world. Guess which one Talent Manager Sarada Uchiha and Actor Boruto Uzumaki is?


A/N: Hello, lovelies! Kairi and I are back with another collaboration.

This started out as a small idea to make a one-shot with the idea of, "What if Boruto and Sarada revered roles from Hold You Down-with Boruto being the actor and Sarada being his manager."

Brainstorming, Valentine's Day, and two thousand words later, and here we are! This one-shot will give you a glimpse of our upcoming chapter fic-Lift You Up. We're not as far ahead with writing as we like just yet, but we will be posting (hopefully) by March! That way, we can do weekly updates.

Happy Valentine's Day, guys! We hope you like this fic and feel the love today. XD

* * *

The camera tilted a few times, showing parts of Boruto's cheek, jaw and neck. It shook a little more before stabilizing to a better angle of his face. "Hey guys!" Boruto grinned and waved. "Happy Valentine's Day! I was planning to get these done yesterday, but I was filming and it extended pretty late so we could have today off… aaaand I wanted to spend more time with bae last night. Got a little caught up but here we aaaare!" He spun around and held the phone a little farther, showing a big sign above his head:

YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP

"This is like, my favorite flower shop. And I always, _always_ get my bae flowers from here."

The Ninstagram story cut and the next thing to show up on the screen was a beautiful lady with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She held a large bouquet and was placing it inside a box. Boruto's voice could be heard, "This is Auntie Ino. She's the best florist ever. And look at those flowers," The screen zoomed in to show an assortment of pink, yellow, and red flowers along with leaves and fillers. It was all wrapped up in a beautiful pink wrapper. "Bae is gonna love them. She loves tulips."

Boruto took the flowers and paid for them, saying thank you over and over again until another customer came and he had to leave. After carefully placing the flowers in the car, Boruto got in the driver's seat and fixed up his phone, pressing play as he drove down the small street. He left it in live for a while, talking to his fans.

"Okay, we have the flowers," Boruto was talking, but his eyes were on the road the entire time. "Now I'm going to go get some cake, and then chocolate, and maybe a card or a teddy bear. What do you guys think? Keep the messages coming, I'll read them when I hit the light!" After a few seconds, Boruto looked at the screen, his finger scrolling to read the messages, chuckling at what his fans were saying.

'_Are you seriously dating your manager or are you doing this just to piss her off?' _

'_THE TEDDY BEAR!'_

'_Both. Both is always good.' _

'_THIS IS SO SWEET, YOU TWO ARE MY OTP!'_

'_Be careful driving! Happy Valentine's Day!'_

'_Why not just plan something chill for today? Sarada posted on her NG, looks like she wants a chill day…' _

The last one had Boruto's brows creasing together. "Chill day, huh? Bae always just wants to stay at home." He pouted and noticed the light turn green, so he kept his eyes on the road. "I know she wants to stay at home today since we have the day off, she thinks it's a hassle to go out today. You guys have no idea how many times I tried asking her out." Boruto took a turn, the sound of the signal light clicking mixing with the chill beats he had on. Boruto kept droning on, talking about his manager as if they were together. More and more heart icons and comments were coming up the more he talked about her.

"Here we are… the Little Waves Chocolateria and Cakes," Boruto announced. "I'm hoping they still have those tiny shit cakes things she likes because I forgot to order them ahead of time but we will see!" Boruto snatched the phone off the holder and let it play all the way until he opened the door to the shop, the sound of the bell ringing and indistinct chatter filling the air.

.

.

.

Ninstagram: _Sarada_Uchiha posted a new photo, we know you're going to love this! _

A photo of a red mug, a slice of banana bread, and a white book all laid out on a brown table, the trees and bushes blurred out. The caption read: _Going to spend hearts' day doing what I love most: reading and drinking coffee. Happy Valentine's Day! _

As always on her days off, Sarada just wanted to relax and have peace. It was a miracle she hadn't heard anything from her talent, Boruto, and she wondered idly if he was seeing someone for the night. It didn't seem likely, but it was Valentine's Day and it was odd that he hadn't called or texted her. She'd been managing the actor for a while now and he was… a bit clingy. That was quite alright with her, she'd even grown used to it, that was why she was curious as to why she hadn't heard from him today.

Regardless of what he was doing, Sarada meant that she was going to enjoy her day alone because all she needed was herself to be happy. Being single didn't affect her like it did some people, in fact, she preferred it. She'd made a simple post of her day with what she was doing and then put her phone away.

It didn't interest her to see or know what everyone else was doing. The book she was reading was wonderful enough, her coffee was perfect as it always was and it was an all-around beautiful day. She didn't need a date. This was it for her, this was probably all it would ever be and Sarada was perfectly content with that. She read outside for a while, even after she'd finished her coffee and then made her way inside. Her home was spotless, all her chores caught up, so she was able to curl up on her couch with her favorite blanket and her book without feeling the slightest bit of guilt. Some people may have thought she was boring, but Sarada thought of herself as safe and smart.

.

.

.

The camera shook, and Boruto stabilized his phone, using the back camera to show what was sitting at the back of his car. There was a box of flowers, a teddy bear, a box of cake and another box of artisan chocolates.

"All set," Boruto said, and then used the front-facing camera to show the big smile on his face. "Now all I gotta do is drive over to bae's house. I know she's at home because I saw her post and like, I bet she's wondering why I haven't called her yet or anything. I mean, she probably misses me so much right now. Gonna fix that, though."

The story ended and after a few minutes, another one was up. Only the center of the screen was visible, as there were leaves and some of the fur from the teddy bear was blocking the edges. The sound of his breath and footsteps on the pavement could be heard and he was whispering, "Damn I'm so excited. Sarada's gonna love thiiiis," he nearly squealed as he rang the doorbell. Again, and again, and again. He had no patience, he wanted her to answer the door already. "Saradaaaaa!" he called.

"I'm coming!" Her voice called from inside and a few seconds later the door opened and she looked at Boruto and all the gifts he was carrying with wide eyes. "B-Boruto…"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He beamed, holding the gifts up. "I got you flowers and all of this."

The camera caught Sarada's face perfectly, eyes wide and a soft smile on her lips.

"I… I wasn't expecting you… this is a lo-" Her words and her warm smile faded when she spotted the phone in his hand and her brows furrowed. "Boruto… is that on?"

"Yeah, it's live." Boruto looked at his phone and pointed the camera to his face, looking down on it. "See? Told you bae would love it."

Right after the words left his lips, Sarada slammed the door in his face. She couldn't believe the audacity of him, knowing just how much she hated when he did that to her. This was so like him though, always wanting to show off things like this to his fans even though it was none of their business. Now she was leaning against her door, heart-pounding and face red as a cherry. It didn't matter how many times she chided him for these things, he didn't listen. She was mad…

But…

Those flowers were beautiful. That chocolate looked like it would be delicious and she had an urge to hold onto that teddy bear. She whined to herself as she pouted and sulked, after a few seconds giving in to pull the door open again.

"Give me!" She snapped, taking the chocolates first, then the flowers, then the teddy bear. Once she had everything in her arms and was struggling to hold it all, she stuck her nose up at him and kicked the door closed once more.

Boruto dropped his phone in the process of handing her the items, and also avoiding her grabby hands. He was too shocked to pick his phone up, it only showed a black screen as the camera was face front on the floor. "Wha-but-BAAAAAEEEE!" Boruto knocked on the door. "COME OOOONNN! It's Valentine's Daaaaay!" He whined some more and knocked a little louder.

"GO AWAY!" Sarada yelled from inside, she was so embarrassed.

"But bae…" he called, a little softer this time, lower lip jutting out. Boruto leaned his forehead on the door. "Please let me iiiin," he whined and picked up the phone, speaking quietly. "I gotta go. She hates me right now." And ended the live feed.

"It's unlocked. Leave the phone outside and you can come in." She snapped from her spot on the couch that wasn't too far from the door. She must have looked ridiculous, just sitting there hugging all the gifts he'd brought for her while sulking over being put on live again. But she didn't care. It was wrong of him and she was upset.

The door clicked open, and he peeked his head in, looking sad and apologetic, his lower lip jutting out, blue eyes wide. He looked like a kicked puppy, but that phone was still in his hand. Boruto took a step inside and left his phone on the consultable by the mirror and approached her carefully. He didn't dare speak a word, but seeing her hold on to his gifts made him smile. "Do you like it?"

"I don't know, is that phone still on? I see you brought it in after I specifically said to leave it outside." She huffed and buried her face against the teddy bear in her arms.

"It's not on…" Boruto sat down on the other side of the couch, keeping fair distance from her, not wanting to get smacked. "It's just-ugh. I wanted to go out with you but you wouldn't!" He whined. "And I wanted to do something nice so I got gifts, and someone asked me what I would be doing today so I put them up on Ninstagram, ya know?" Harmless stuff. It was mostly him driving and calling her bae. That was it, nothing _bad_.

"You don't understand… you never listen… I mean, private things should be private. I mean, we're not together but even our relationship should be between us and us alone." Every word was a little muffled since she was speaking against the teddy bear, but Boruto was able to understand everything she said. "You shouldn't have been on live like that."

Boruto knew she always got fussy and angry whenever Sarada found out she was being recorded on live. At some point, Boruto thought it was just because she didn't think she was cute enough but that was a load of bullshit. Sarada was always perfect and he wanted to let the world know that. "But… I want them to see how close we are…" he muttered. Boruto shared almost everything with his fans, and he loved to show his bae off. "But… if you don't want them to, okay. I'll… try." He had to try _hard_. But if it would make her less upset, then he really would try his best.

Sarada finally lifted her head enough so that her eyes could glance over at him. "I really like everything… it was very sweet of you. Happy Valentine's Day."

His blue eyes lit up, and scooted closer to her on the couch, a wide smile on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sarada." He looked over to the consultable and then back at her. "Wait right there, one last picture and I promise, I'll throw my phone away for the rest of the day." Boruto bolted off the couch and grabbed his phone, when he was back, he plopped down on the couch so close to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Boruto pulled up the camera and held it at a high angle, leaning his cheek against hers. "Just one, please?" He grinned for the camera, and then clicked the white circle in the middle.

He pulled the photo down but leaned on her some more, and kept his arm around her. "Look at you," he laughed. "So pouty. So cute." Sarada was looking away from the camera, her lips poking out, but Boruto didn't miss the light blush on her cheeks. He quickly posted it, with a caption: _Bae loves me again. Happy Valentine's Day! _


End file.
